


BNHA X Battle Royale : Broken Bonds.

by EnderDragonSMP



Category: Battle Royale, BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDragonSMP/pseuds/EnderDragonSMP
Summary: Bnha x Battle Royale. Class 1-A And 1-B have been chosen to battle in a competion where at the end 99% of them will be dead. Bonds will be broken, what will unfold in this deadly challenge, and who will survive?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	BNHA X Battle Royale : Broken Bonds.

3rd POV

Class 1-A and 1-B were told that they were going on a field trip to celebrate their upcoming as students at U.A. They both began to be on different buses. Class 1-A in one bus and 1-B in the other.

1-A Was normal as usual. Denki and Mineta were spying on the girls and talking about how hot they were. Izuku was talking to his friends, Iida and Ochaco, mostly talking about the field trip and more of Iida's hand movements. Bakugou and Shoto were sitting alone with Kirishima trying to talk to Bakuogu every now and then, and their teacher Shouta Aizawa or Mr. Aizawa was at the front of the seat, checking his phone and quieting his students.

1-B was a little quieter and Neito was blabbing about how 1-A sucks and his reasons all he got in return was a chop in the back of the head by Itsuka Kendo herself. Manga was chatting with Pony and Sen.

But on both buses, 1 student in each bus noticed was off, and those 2 students were Shoto and Sen, they saw that the drivers of each bus were wearing a gas mask. Then both buses stopped which gained everybody's attention

. "

Hey..why did the bus stop?" Mineta said as he stood on his seat to see the bus driver.

Bakugou groaned as he stared out the window, not caring.

Before Mr. Aizawa could even speak. The driver stood up quickly and had a spray bottle in his hand. He sprayed it all over the bus in one quick motion that before could react to. "W-What's going on...?" Mina said in between coughs everybody was panicking, but then started to feel drowsy and tired and soon all of them started to sleep Bakugou was the last to start sleeping and he looked on the window with all his strength he could see the same gas on 1-B's bus before he realized what was happened his eyelids begin to close.

Izuku's eyes started to open as he noticed he was the first on up he stumbled as he looked around him. he saw his classmates still sleeping on the floor, they were in a classroom for sure He heard a groan and looked around to see Sero slowly starting to get up he was confused and almost tripped over a few of his classmates.

"S-Sero!" Izuku showed to get Sero's attention, Sero looked over to Izuku and the first thing he said was "Dude...what is that on your neck...." Izuku was confused and touched his neck, his eyes began to widen is he felt a cold piece of metal. Sero also had that to it lt was a gray metal necklace that you couldn't take off. Izuku and Sero began to panic. "What's going on and how did we get there.." Izuku said nervous and mumbling. Other students started to wake up. As the students began to stand up, Momo tripped over something which gained all the student's attention, it wasn't an object, it was a body. Manga Fukidashi's boy his neck was in bits as he laid on the floor. Momo and the rest of the students screamed and began to panic. Except for Momona who stared at Manga's body. They heard a door and open and armed soldiers with guns walked into the door causing everybody to get back. 

"Hey what the hell is going on here?!" Bakuogu yelled, the soldiers faced them even he could tell was nervous and took a step back.

A man entered, he had messy dark blonde hair. He had pale skin with eyebags over his hazel eyes. He had a black jacket with the words "Battle Royale" on them with simple gray sweatpants and torn shoes. He stood in front of the students and smiled. "Well, well our new batch of competitors..." Everybody thought about what he meant by that. "Look I Don't care who you are I'm gonna tear to bits!" Bakugou yelled with sparks coming out of his hand. The man smiled again as began to taunt Bakugou. "Look at you, thinking you're all tough. I don't you know who you talking to." Bakugou took 2 steps closer to the man, raising his hand with big sparks. The man smirked and pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Bakugou collar began to beep, he noticed and started to panic not knowing what the beeping was and what that the collar do he just stood, scared as the beeping began to get faster, and faster. But the man pressed a button and it stopped. He kicked Bakuogu in the groin before pushing him back into the crowd making him fall down. "Well, anyways allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nex. If you're wondering why you are here, just listen and nobody has to get hurt. " Nex grinned, "As the government was noticing hero students have been committing crimes more than ever and getting expelled from their class. So the government decided that to make the Battle Royale competition. Where 99% of you guys will be dead." Everybody eyes widened, 99.9% dead..? What did that mean? Everybody was nervous some were almost close to crying. "I'll explain rules, you guys are on an island right now, you will each get a weapon, it could be good as a shotgun and as bad as a fork." Nex faked a small sad smile. "Once you get your weapons or exit the building, you will be given 3 days to kill everyone on this island and me the last one standing, yet that means you have to kill your classmates for survival." 

Everybody was on the verge of shock, kill your classmates. Nobody wanted to do that, but they wanted to survive as well. "Also, those collars on your necks will explode when I press a button so don't try escaping or anything like that, you just gonna end up dead," Nex smirked that feared look of the students, "I'll call you each one by one, you get a daypack, which has a weapon, bread, and food. Now that's over with..." I'll start.

"Oh no, you won't!" Someone yelled, everyone, turning to see it was Rikdio Sato with 2 cups of sugar. "I'm a hero, and you're not gonna get away just this!" He took the sugar as starting to eat it, his body was growing with super strength. His collar looked like it was about to burst open, he cocked his hand back in a punch and charged towards Nex, but stopped right when he was about to strike he stopped. Blood started to drip on the floor and he fell backward. Everyone stumbled back and screamed at the sight of it. He had a large cut on his head, and Nex was there, holding a bloody ax. "See?" He raised the ax, everybody flinched at the sight of it. "This will happen to you if you try to attack me...now where were we?. Oh yes the start of game." And Nex started to call students. "Class 1-A, Seat 1, Yuga Aoyama." Aoyama nervously stood up, walking to the door, and got his daypack bag.

"Student 1, Yuga Aoyama"

-

"Student 1, Yosetsu Awase"

"Student 2, Mina Ashido"

-

"Student 2, Sen Kaibara"

"Student 3, Tsuyu Asui"

"Student 3, Togaru Kamakiri"

's tjer

-

"Student 4, Tenya Iida"

-

"Student 4, Shihai Kuroiro"

"Student 5, Ochaco Uraraka"

"Student 5, Itsuka Kendo"

\- 

It went on and on until the last person was called "Student 20, 1-B, Hiryu Rin." Rin seemed pissed as he grabbed his bag and the night began.

One of the last few people to be called was Mineta Minoru. He was filled with tears as he left the building. He had a lot of things on his mind, Death, Survival, and His Classmates. He thought back to when he was almost expelled. He was 19th place, 1 place, one place lower he would've been "expelled." Well, not really. But he started to miss U.A, these 3 days could be the last days of his life, and many others. As he entered the forest he opened his bag only to find a paintball gun as a weapon. "Great, now I'm gonna die. He heard rustling and and "W-Who's there...?, His eyes looked and saw Ibara backed against the wall of the tree as she saw Reiko grab her hair and shoot her in the chest. Mineta was frozen by what he just saw. Reiko silently turned over to look at Mineta and raised her weapon an FMK 9C1 gun. He pulled the paintball gun and aimed right in the eyes. Blinding her as she screamed and dropped the gun. Mineta took a chance and grabbed the gun at his feet. Reiko got rid of the paint and looked at Mineta before jumping towards him, Mineta screamed and shot her in the stomach, killing her. Tears were in Mineta's eyes. "I..killed someone....." 

Testutestu was at a cliff, kicking the sand as he mumbled things. His weapon, Iron fists were pretty bad in his eyes. He wanned to survive no, he had to survive. He heard footsteps and got ready to attack, as he hid in a bush. He saw his target, Denki Kamari. Testutesu yelled and punched Denki right in the rst, knking im own.Denki looked at Tetsutesu as he swung his fist for a punch clean in the head. But Denki dogded. Denki used his quirk and shock Testutesu and throw off the cliff. He looked over the edge. "I guess it was self-defense..."

4 DEAD, 35 TO GO.


End file.
